Situations exist in which it is desirable to gang furniture components. For example, when seating a large number of people, individual chairs can be ganged (connected to one another) to form rows of chairs that will remain in rows and in their proper orientation better than if the chairs were not ganged. Some types of furniture are manufactured with built-in ganging connectors to facilitate ganging; however, many types of furniture do not include built-in ganging connectors.
Many furniture ganging connectors in use today include two different (non-identical) connectors that connect to one another. For example, some ganging connectors have different left and right or male and female connectors. Other connectors have complicated structures that can be difficult to manufacture, such as when the connector includes multiple bends into multiple planes and directions, or structures that can weaken the inherent strength of the material the connector is made from. Still other ganging connectors require considerable user strength, finesse, and/or effort to either completely lift the furniture component off the ground and/or tilt the furniture component an excessive amount to connect the connectors. And still other ganging connectors do not provide a simple manner in which the pieces may be locked together to prevent unwanted separation of the furniture components.